The Way We Were
by Ceelestine
Summary: Der zweite Versuch. Remus' und Sirius' Vergangenheit...von Remus' erster Verwandlung in Hogwarts, über Sirius' kleinen Verprecher bis hin zu Remus' Besuch in Askaban


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**Warning: GEWALT! ****Kein Slash!**

-

Hallo,

Für manche (sehr wenige) wird der Inhalt dieser Story nichts neues sein, denn ich habe sie schon mal auf veröffentlicht, allerdings unter einem anderen Nick. Ich dachte sie würde nicht zu meinem "normalen" Stil passen. Damals war die Resonanz allerdings gleich null, na ja eigentlich sprichwörtlich null. Ich habe die Story dann nach zwei Wochen wieder gelöscht. Die Idee zu der Geschichte habe ich aber nicht vergessen, sie liegt mir besonders am Herzen und irgendwie...jede Geschichte hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Und vielleicht hilft es ja dies mal, dass ich keine komplett fremde Autorin bin.

Mein Stil ist allerdings etwas anders als sonst. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch trotzdem damit anfreunden. Wenn nicht, dann war das auch ganz sicher das letzte Mal, dass ich euch die Story vor die Nase halte ;) Ich hoffe sehr auf eure reviews!

**The Way We Were**

Kapitel I: Remus' Blutrache

---

Schon als Remus die Insel von weitem sah und der kalte Wind ihm Gänsehaut auf dem ganzen Körper verursachte, zweifelte er ernsthaft an seiner Entscheidung hierher zu kommen. Außer ihm waren nur eine junge Frau und der alte Wärter in dem Boot. Beide sahen ungewöhnlich blass aus und Remus war sich sicher genauso auszusehen. Dieser Ort machte krank, machte verrückt.

Remus grauste vor dem Moment, in dem er durch die sicherlich engen Gänge direkt an den Gefangenen vorbei gehen musste. Wieder beschlich ihn der verzweifelte Wunsch wegzulaufen, weit weg, doch er ermahnte sich im Geiste immer wieder, dass das hier seine Aufgabe war. Er war es seinen drei Freunden schuldig, die er...die er durch _ihn_ verloren hatte.

Wieder schloss sich die eiskalte Hand um Remus' Herz, aber seine Entscheidung stand fest. Er wollte die Antworten auf seine Fragen von dem Mörder selbst hören. Wollte ihm dabei ins Gesicht sehen. Ausnahmsweise hatte Dumbledore den Besuch für Remus arrangiert. Es war sonst nicht üblich, dass Besucher kamen. Nicht hier her, nicht zu diesem Abschaum.

Remus warf einen genaueren Blick auf die Frau neben sich. Sie war jung, doch schon allein die Bootsfahrt hierher ließ sie um zehn Jahre altern. Ihre dunklen Haare waren angegraut und ihre Augen wirkten wässrig und fahl. Die Hände in ihrem Schoss zitterten vor Aufregung und sie sah aus, als wäre sie von der endgültigen Ohnmacht nur noch einen Moment entfernt.

Schließlich erreichten sie das andere Ufer und der Wärter führte sie einen schmalen, kurzen Weg entlang bis zum hohen Eingangstor. Unbehaglich legte Remus den Kopf zurück um den obersten Stock des ziemlich schmalen turmähnlichen Gebäudes aus Stein zu erkennen. In der Umgebung, so stellte Remus nicht sehr überrascht fest, existierte überhaupt kein Leben. Kein Gras, keine Blumen und erst recht kein Sonnenschein. Der Mann stieß abrupt die Tür auf und die Frau und Remus wichen instinktiv zurück.

Die Kälte, die ihnen entgegen schlug, war nicht nur körperlich spürbar. Es war als herrschte sie mit einem Mal auch in Remus Kopf und fror alle Emotionen ein. Er schüttelte sich unbehaglich und wich weiter zurück. Nur der Wärter blieb ungerührt.

"Wir werden jetzt da durch gehen.", sagte er, "Kommen Sie nicht in die Nähe der Gitterstäbe, hören sie, _auf keinen Fall_! Die kennen schon lange keine Skrupel mehr! Sollten sie ihnen dennoch zu Nahe kommen, sind sie auf sich allein gestellt. Niemand wird ihnen hier drin helfen. Bleiben sie also dicht bei mir." Jetzt lag Spannung auf seinen Zügen und seine Hand schloss sich fest um etwas, dass sich in seinem Umhang befand. Remus wusste, dass es ein Zauberstab sein musste.

Seinen eigenen hatte er abgeben müssen.

Schon einen Moment nachdem er eingetreten war, war das Tor hinter ihm zugefallen und die schreckliche Angst stieg ihm ins Bewusstsein, dass es für immer gewesen war. Die Frau schrie laut auf und begann nun endgültig zu weinen. Remus empfand Mitleid mit ihr, doch er konnte schlecht einer fremden Frau den Arm um die Schultern legen. Es herrschte eine Art Zwielicht, allerdings erkannte Remus die Quelle nicht.

Sie durchschritten als erstes mehrere niedrige Räume hintereinander, deren Einrichtungen sich bis aufs Detail glichen. In jedem stand penibel genau aufgestellt, ein dunkler Tisch und vier Stühle. Es herrschte fast klinische Sauberkeit. Es gab auch noch mehr Türen, die links und rechts zu anderen Zimmern führten. "Hinter den Türen sind die Zimmer der Wärter." Der Mann hatte Remus' Blick bemerkt.

Schließlich hatten sie den letzten identischen Raum hinter sich gelassen, doch anstelle eines, wie von Remus erwarteten, langen Ganges mit Zellen zu beiden Seiten befanden sie sich am Fuße eines alten abstoßend schmutzigen Treppenhauses. Staub lag dick auf den Stufen und Remus dachte mit Grausen daran, dass Dementoren gar nicht gingen, sondern vielmehr glitten.

Die Kälte herrschte auch hier konstant vor und es fühlte sich an, als würde die Temperatur mit jeder Treppe, die er empor stieg um einen Grad sinken.

Nach dem ersten Halbstock sah Remus auf der rechten Seite die erste leere Zelle.

Sie erinnerte stark an eine Muggel- Gefängniszelle und Remus trat interessiert näher. Bevor er recht wusste was geschah, packte der Wärter ihn am Umhang und zog ihn in einer groben Bewegung zu sich. "Was habe ich ihnen vorhin gesagt?" Starke Arme schüttelten Remus durch. "Bleiben sie dicht bei mir und gehen Sie nie wieder auf die Gitterstäbe zu. Nie wieder!" Der Wärter atmete unregelmäßig ein und aus und ließ Remus anscheinend nur widerwillig wieder alleine gehen. Er nickte mit dem Kopf zur Zelle hin. Remus wandte sich um.

Er hatte sie nicht gesehen.

In eine Ecke gekauert und bewegungslos sah eine Frau. Ihr Kopf war nach vorne auf die Knie gefallen und dreckiges rotes Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Als habe sie die Besucher bemerkt, durchlief mit einem Mal ein Schlottern ihren abgemagerten Körper und sie begann leise zu weinen. Ihre Atmung wurde heftiger, als bekomme sie nicht genug Luft.

"Was hat sie denn?", fragte die junge Frau an Remus' Seite zwischen kleinen Schluchzern.

"Gar nichts.", sagte der Wärter kalt. "Das machen sie immer, wenn sich jemals ein Besucher hier her verirrt. Wollen Mitleid, achten sie gar nicht darauf. Gehen Sie einfach immer weiter und nicht von den Stimmen ablenken lassen, hören Sie, nicht ablenken lassen! Die sind hier allesamt perfekte Schauspieler." Remus konnte nur mit Mühe den Blick von der Frau abwenden.

"Nein, nicht. Bleib stehen!" Ihre Stimme klang schmeichelnd und mädchenhaft, doch Remus war froh ihr Gesicht nicht gesehen zu haben. Sie machte ihm Angst.

Eine halbkreisförmige Wand führte zu einer zweiten Zelle auf der linken Seite. Daneben führten Treppen einen weiteren Stock nach oben. "Schnell weiter.", krächzte der Mann nun gehetzt und schob Remus und die Frau eindringlich weiter, "Bevor alle anderen auch damit anfangen."

"BLEIB HIER, HÖRST DU? BLEIB DOCH NOCH EIN BISSCHEN, _BITTE_!", schrie die rothaarige Frau, doch Remus wandte sich nicht mehr um.

Die nächsten drei Stockwerke hielt sich Remus so dicht es ging bei den Treppen. Hin und wieder bewegte sich jemand in den Schatten der Zellen oder es rauschte ein aufgebauschter Umhang. Nur einmal sprach sie wieder jemand an, diesmal eine kühle Männerstimme die, die Frau dazu brachte noch bitterlicher zu weinen.

Endlich erreichten sie den fünften Stock, und statt der beiden Zellen, war da nur eine Tür in der Mitte der kreisrunden Wand. Der Raum dahinter war für Remus eine Erlösung. Es war einer der klinischen Räume vom Erdgeschoss, doch diesmal schien ihm die penible Anordnung der Stühle schon fast wohltuend. Er setzte sich ungefragt. Die Frau brach beinahe in ihrem Stuhl zusammen, sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

"Ist Ihnen kalt oder schlecht?", fragte der Mann Remus.

Remus zögerte einen Moment, da wurde ihm das Zittern seiner Hände bewusst. Die Kuppen seiner Finger waren taub, genauso wie seine Nase, Ohren und Lippen. Er begann seine Hände aneinander zu reiben, doch wärmer wurde ihm davon nicht.

"Hier, essen Sie das. Das einzige, was hilft!"

Der Wärter lächelte matt und hielt Remus mehrere Stücke dunkle Schokolade hin. Auf Remus' fragenden Blick hin sagte er: "Die Kälte kommt nicht aus der Luft. Es ist nicht _so eine_ Kälte. Sie kommt von den Dementoren. Dagegen helfen keine Decken...und dabei sind wir hier noch am Anfang..." Er sah die Frau mitleidig an und reichte ihr die doppelte Menge Schokolade. Sie biss ohne zu zögern ab. Es dauerte keine drei Sekunden bis ihre Miene sich aufhellte.

Remus biss noch immer etwas skeptisch ein kleines Stück ab, doch sogleich breitete sich in ihm eine wohlige Wäre aus. Zuerst in seinem Bauch, dann bis in die Fingerspitzen, fast als stünde er im warmen Sonnenlicht.

"Danke!", sagte er leise. Der Mann winkte nur ab. "Miss Vane, Sie bleiben einfach noch hier sitzen, ja? Ich komme sofort zurück, nachdem ich Mr. Lupin hier nach oben gebracht habe." Seine Miene verdunkelte sich merklich. "Es wird nicht lange dauern...hoffe ich." Miss Vane nickte schwach und sah Remus traurig an.

Damit wandte der Wärter sich an Remus, er seufzte schwer.

"Irrsinn wenn sie mich fragen den Leuten, die rauf wollen die Zauberstäbe abzunehmen, aber das Ministerium hat wohl mehr Vertrauen in Seelenfresser als in einfache Menschen..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und wies Remus mit der Hand ihm wieder auf den Gang zu folgen. "Passen sie auf! Das wird jetzt kein Spaziergang, obwohl wir die Dementoren weggeschickt haben. Eine Ausnahme für Dumbledore, aber vertraue ihn diesen Kreaturen nicht! Ich will, dass sie sich auf einen besonders glücklichen Moment in ihrem Leben konzentrieren. Sind sie soweit? LOS!"

Die Wirkung der Schokolade schien mit dem Moment, da wieder auf dem düsteren, dreckigen Gang standen, schlagartig versiebt zu sein. Remus sog zitternd die kalte Luft ein.

Sobald sie den nächsten Halbstock erreicht hatten, umfing Remus etwas, dass er bis jetzt nur aus wagen Beschreibungen seiner Schulbücher oder Dumbledores vorhergegangenen Warnungen kannte...nun erkannte er wie unzureichend all seine Vorbereitungen für das hier gewesen waren. Er blieb stehen. Wie durch einen eisigen Windhauch hindurch hörte er weit entfernte Stimmen.

"Immer weiter, Mr. Lupin, immer weiter.", beschwor der Wärter ihn unterdessen.

Remus erkannte wieder Zellen links und rechts, doch diesmal bewegte sich niemand in den Schatten. Remus schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken zu entwirren und für den Moment schien es ihm gelungen zu sein. Die Stimmen wurden schwammig und undeutlich...doch bereits mit dem nächsten Stock traf ihn eine Welle der alten Erinnerungen wie ein Faustschlag...

Allen voran hörte er die helle freundliche Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihn bat zurück ins Haus zu gehen. Sie erreichten den nächsten Stock des Gefängnisses. Remus roch den feuchten aufgeweichten Boden, das Gras, das Harz der alten Bäume. Er lachte laut und lief auf wackeligen Beinen auf seine Mutter zu. Sie lächelte, doch ihre Stimme klang eindringlich. "Geh zurück, Remus, ich komme gleich."

Die Zellen verschwammen vor seinem Blick und er erkannte nur noch seinen eigenen Atem vor sich. Remus' Hände waren wieder taub vor Kälte ebenso seine Füße, doch diesmal störte er sich nicht weiter daran. Er wollte nur...vor seinen Augen sah er seine kleinen Hände nach den angenehm warmen seiner Mutter greifen, doch sie lachte nur und wandte ihren Sohn wieder dem kleinen Haus zwischen den Bäumen zu. "Geh, Remus! Ich komme gleich nach!" Er tat, was sie sagte und lief ein paar Schritte zurück.

Remus' Knie gaben nach und er sank auf den kalten staubigen Boden.

Keine Sekunde später hörte er sie schreien.

Er wandte sich um und sah wie ein riesiger Schatten seine Mutter umwarf. Sie wehrte sich, schlug mit aller Kraft, doch die Kreatur drückte sie allzu leicht in den weichen Waldboden. Der hässliche haarige Kopf des Werwolfs beugte sich vor, Zähne blitzten auf und das nächste was Remus sah, war Blut. Überall tiefrotes Blut. Und er war der nächste.

Remus hörte rasselnden Atem und fühlte Umhangstoff direkt vor seinem Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er tot war...Sein Kopf wurde in den Nacken zurückgelegt...

Der stinkende Atem des Tieres streifte seine Wange und bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Doch der Werwolf beugte sich nicht über seinen Hals, wie bei der Mutter, stattdessen holte er mit einer Pranke aus...fünf zentimeterlange Krallen tauchten vor Remus auf, ein stechender betäubender Schmerz und alles wurde schwarz...

"Kommen Sie hoch! Na los..."

Remus liefen warme Tränen übers Gesicht, Schamesröte glühte auf seinen Wangen und er starrte ins Leere. Der Wärter zog seinen dünnen Körper in einem schnellen Ruck zu sich hoch. Er wischte energisch den Staub von den schwarzen Roben und schließlich trat sein faltiges, verschwitztes Gesicht verwackelt vor Remus' Augen.

"Ich wusste es ja!", sagte er grimmig, "Die Mistviecher haben sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Haben Sie wohl für ein Festmahl gehalten. Ein gesunder Mensch hier drin ist ja eine verfluchte Seltenheit!"

Remus blinzelte und plötzlich wurde ihm wieder ganz klar wo er hier war. Links und rechts die bereits bekannten Zellen, scheinbar ohne Insassen, doch nun verstand Remus nur zu gut, wieso sie sich verkrochen. Seine Knie schmerzten von der Kollision mit dem harten Boden, genauso wie sein Nacken. Die Kälte überwältigte die spärliche Wärme und er fror erneut. Die Stimmen waren zurückgewichen, hören konnte er sie immer noch, aber nun wusste er waren sie wieder tief in seinem Kopf gefangen.

Er hatte sie nicht einmal gesehen, aber nun wusste er natürlich zu wem der rasselnde Atem und der raue Stoff vor seinem Gesicht gehört hatte. Ihm ekelte regelrecht vor dem Gedanken, dass er einer dieser Kreaturen, die er von so vielen Bildern zu kennen geglaubt hatte, wehrlos ausgeliefert gewesen war. Er versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen.

"Danke!", murmelte er schließlich und er hasste es wie schwach er klang.

"Gehen wir weiter. Es ist nicht mehr weit, Mr. Lupin.", antwortete der Wärter geduldig und wischte sich über die feuchte Stirn. Jetzt erst sah Remus, dass seine rechte Hand seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt. Die nächsten zwei Stockwerke legten sie wesentlich langsamer als zuvor zurück, denn Remus fühlte sich durch die Kälte der Dementoren immer wieder zurückgedrängt. Je höher sie kamen, desto weniger Luft war zum atmen da.

Dann, im dritten Stockwerk nach dem Angriff, erkannte Remus erneut eine Tür, statt zwei Zellen.

Als die Tür hinter den beiden zuschlug, ließ sich Remus kraftlos auf den Stuhl fallen. Er fröstelte und sein Atem ging flach, obwohl sie langsam gegangen waren. Das war wohl noch so ein Nebeneffekt von Dementoren. Remus wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, ihm stand der Schweiß überall.

Ein zweiter dunkelhäutiger Wärter wartete bereits auf Remus, er hatte tiefe Ringe unter den Augen und schien dieser anstrengenden Arbeit schon lange müde. Er nickte Remus knapp zu.

"Hier noch ein Stück.", sagte der erste Wärter, nun selbst wesentlich ruhiger und reichte ihm erneut Schokolade. Remus schluckte sie ohne zu kauen, doch der Effekt war nicht der gleiche wie zuvor. Wohl fühlte er eine sanfte Wärme in sich aufsteigen, doch erreichte sie diesmal weder sein Gesicht, noch die gefühlstauben Finger. Der Mann deutete auf eine weitere Tür vor ihnen. "Sie haben eine halbe Stunde. Mein Kollege hier,", er deutete überflüssigerweise auf den anderen, "wird hier auf sie warten. Wenn ihr Freund sie irgendwie –"

"Er ist kein Freund von mir.", sagte Remus, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

"Wenn er sie irgendwie angreift, dann rufen sie sofort nach Hilfe. Versuchen Sie nicht, sich selbst zu verteidigen, der Gefangene neigt zu Gewaltausbrüchen und an Kraft mangelt es ihm bestimmt nicht. Also, seien sie vorsichtig!" Der Mann nickte Remus zu und scheinbar schweren Herzens verließ er, diesmal mit gezücktem Zauberstab, den Raum.

Remus zögerte. Er war seinem Ziel nahe, hatte dafür alle Hürden hinter sich gelassen und doch konnte er sich nicht recht überwinden aufzustehen. Er hatte Angst vor dem Menschen, der ihn hinter dieser Tür erwarten würde, denn es würde ein Fremder sein. In Gedanken ermahnte sich Remus zur Disziplin und so erhob er sich schließlich und öffnete die Tür zum nächsten Raum.

Er schloss reflexartig die Augen, das ungewohnt grelle Licht nach all der Dunkelheit blendete ihn.

Der Raum hatte nichts mehr mit den akkurat eingerichteten von vorhin zu tun, es war als stünde er plötzlich selbst in einer der Zellen. Die Wände waren verschmutzt und undefinierbare Flüssigkeiten klebten daran. Die Lichtquelle war eine Deckenlampe, unter dessen Lichtkegel ein alter Tisch und zwei Stühle standen.

Auf einem davon saß Sirius.

Hätte Remus nicht gewusst, dass nur Sirius hier auf ihn warten konnte, hätte er ihn nie wieder erkannt.

Tiefe Falten hatten sich in sein junges ansehnliches Gesicht gegraben, die Augen aschfahl und leblos. Sein ganzer Körper glich mehr einem Skelett, als einem tatsächlich lebenden Menschen. Er war unrasiert und dreckig. Doch am schlimmsten waren Sirius' zittrige Hände. Seine langen Finger schlangen sich nervös ineinander und je länger Remus hinsah, desto genauer erkannte er die Knochen, die beinahe grotesk durch die glatte Haut hindurch sichtbar waren.

"Endlich Remus, endlich...", hustete Sirius und er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis seine Worte verständlich klangen. Er wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf den Stuhl gegenüber, doch Remus achtete nicht darauf.

"Ich will Antworten, deswegen bin ich hier.", sagte Remus und nun stieg die Hitze des Zornes ihn ihm auf. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er so nahe bei Sirius verbrachte, wuchs sein Wunsch ihn zu schlagen. Es widerte ihn an mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein, seine Luft zu atmen...der bloße Gedanke, dass Sirius noch lebte, widerte ihn zutiefst an.

Sirius schluckte hart an diesen Worten, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und seine langen schwarzen Haare bedeckten das kränklich fahle Gesicht. Er rieb seine Hände ineinander. "Remus, du musst mir zuhören, wir haben nicht viel Zeit und es ist wichtig..."

Aber Remus hörte nicht zu. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er sich unter Kontrolle hätte und Sirius gefasst gegenübertreten können würde, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die er damit verschwendete Sirius anzusehen, rotierte ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf immer schneller. Bis es unerträglich war ihn für sich zu behalten.

"Warum?", brach es aus ihm heraus und er trat mehrere Schritte auf Sirius zu, "Warum nur? WARUM?"

Alles an ihm prickelte vor monatelang unterdrückter Wut. Er wusste, er würde diesen Raum nicht eher verlassen, als das er Sirius bestraft hatte. Auf seine eigene, persönliche Art.

"Nein, nein...hör mir zu, Remus, du musst...", sagte Sirius und wieder verschluckte er sich ein paar mal über seinen Worten, "Ich kann alles erklären...es war nicht meine Schuld..."

Ehe Sirius auch nur erneut Luft holen konnte, stand Remus neben ihm, packte ihn am Kragen seines abgetragenen alten Umhanges und zog ihn ohne großen Kraftaufwand zu sich nach oben, direkt unter die Lampe. Wenige Sekunden vergingen, in denen Remus nur voll Hass und Widerwillen auf Sirius' krankes Gesicht hinabsah. Sirius hing vollkommen entkräftet in seinem Griff, doch sein Blick war ungebrochen.

Remus öffnete den Mund, doch es schien nur noch eine Sprache zu geben.

Einmal, zweimal, dreimal schlug er mit seiner Faust auf Sirius ein. Auf seine Wangen, Schläfen, Kinn, alles was er nur erreichen konnte, wollte er verletzt sehen. Sirius keuchte auf. Remus zog seinen Arm zurück und spürte die eigene Gefühllosigkeit seiner Fingerknöchel. Mit letzter Kraft umklammerten Sirius' klauenartige Finger Remus' Unterarm für ein wenig Halt.

"Wage es nicht, mich anzufassen!", rief Remus und er ließ Sirius vor Abscheu vor dessen Berührung fallen. Sirius sank sofort in sich zusammen. Blut tröpfelte auf den Tisch und benetzte Sirius' Gesicht, seine Nase schien gebrochen. Aber alles was Remus bei diesem Anblick fühlen konnte war dumpfe Genugtuung.

"Schmerzen?", fragte er leise und anstatt sich zu beruhigen kochte noch mehr Groll ihn ihm auf. "Ich hoffe es zumindest..."

Sirius richtete sich wieder ein wenig auf, trotz der Wunden schien er, zu Remus großem Ärger, zäher zu sein, als gedacht. Er sah ihn gegen das grelle Licht der Lampe mit genau dem selben klaren Blick wie zuvor an. Blut floss von seiner Wange, über seine Lippen, in seinen halbgeöffneten Mund.

"Ich habe doch wenigstens eine Chance verdient...", sagte er ruhig. Er wirkte nicht einmal wütend, darüber das Remus ihm solche Wunden zugefügt hatte.

"GAR NICHTS hast du verdient.", tobte Remus und er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Seine Knöchel waren aufgeschürft und wund, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht im geringsten. Solange er nur Sirius' Schmerzen zufügen konnte, würde er auch selbst welche ertragen.

Remus richtete sich erneut auf und begann über die Länge des Tisches auf und ab zu gehen.

Dabei massierte er unbewusst seine schmerzende Hand. Er dachte an die Vergangenheit und es schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Nur ein winziger Teil von ihm hatte bis jetzt seine Rache bekommen, da waren noch Unmengen an Zorn und Verzweiflung, die darauf warteten auf Sirius losgelassen zu werden. Die Frage war nur, wie lange er sich noch kontrollieren würde können. Und wie lange er es überhaupt noch wollte.

"Du hast das gute Recht mich zu schlagen.", sagte Sirius heiser und verfolgte Remus mit den Augen. "Es muss so aussehen...ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst, Remus...glaub mir. Setz dich und ich werde es dir erklären, wir haben nicht mehr lange Zeit und du kannst nicht so schnell wiederkommen...Setz dich!" Er wies erneut auf den zweiten Stuhl im Raum. Remus blieb stehen und sah wortlos auf den Stuhl.

Nichts auf der Welt würde ihn dazu bewegen, sich zu setzen.

"Ich bin hier...", sagte Remus und er bemühte sich um Fassung, "um ein umfassendes Geständnis von dir zu hören. Ich will Antworten auf die Fragen, die ich mir...die ich mir seit Monaten stelle und die mich nicht eher in Ruhe lassen werden, als das ich sie aus deinem eigenen Mund gehört habe. Also, ich gebe dir die Chance es zuzugeben und vielleicht mit etwas leichterem Gewissen zu sterben..."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Was du von mir hören willst, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich habe dir keinen Mord zu gestehen!"

Remus' Blick bohrte sich in Sirius' Augen, doch er war kein Legilimens und kannte deshalb seine Gedanken nicht. Er versuchte Reue oder zumindest Mitleid in seinen Augen zu finden, ein winziger Funke, der ihm bewies, dass doch noch der alte Sirius vor ihm saß und nicht der unterwürfige Spion...doch sie waren tot. Keine Gefühl regte sich in ihnen...dafür brodelte es ihn Remus geradezu.

"Welchen Sinn macht es, Sirius, jetzt noch zu lügen?" Er sah Sirius widerstrebend an. "Du bist schon hier und wirst diesen Turm dein Leben lang nicht mehr verlassen...Warum lügst du mir ins Gesicht? Ich kenne die Wahrheit, wir alle kennen sie. Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und beichte...gib zu, dass du sie verraten hast..."

Sirius wischte sich mit dem Ärmel Blut vom Mund. Er sah eine Weile erstarrt den Tisch an. "Na gut, Remus. Ich werde es zugeben."

Etwas in Remus knurrte...und wartete auf die Freigabe zum Angriff.

Sirius würde es zugeben, vor seinen Augen die schreckliche Wahrheit aussprechen...und mit einem Mal wollte Remus wieder weglaufen. Weit weg, wo er Sirius krächzende Stimme nicht hören konnte. Vielleicht würde Sirius dabei lachen...sich über seinen Triumph freuen, auch wenn er ihn mit seiner Seele bezahlt hatte. Remus war sich sicher, würde Sirius darüber lachen, dann würde er selbst diesen Raum als Mörder verlassen.

"Los...", sagte er leise.

"James war sofort begeistert von der Idee des Fidelius-Zauber.", begann Sirius langsam. Je länger er redete, desto flüssiger wurde seine Sprache wieder. "Dumbledore selbst hatte sich angeboten der Geheimniswahrer zu sein, doch James und Lily weigerten sich. Na ja, James weigerte sich und er bestand stattdessen auf mich. Es war einer meiner stolzesten Momente, als James mich über Dumbledore, der viel mächtiger als ich selbst war, wählte." Sirius unterbrach kurz, es schien ihn sowohl körperlich als auch mental sehr viel Kraft zu kosten diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Das Blut war inzwischen eingetrocknet.

"Weiter!", forderte Remus harsch und trat auf Sirius zu. Der hob seinen Kopf und sah Remus einen Moment lang an.

"Es ist ein sehr komplizierter Zauber und er kostet sowohl den Geheimniswahrer, als auch jene die ihn aussprechen viel Kraft, weißt du. Es war also klar, dass die Entscheidung endgültig sein musste und man nicht einfach nach Belieben wieder tauschen konnte. Ich war mit jeder Faser bereit es zu tun, doch dann wurde...wurde mir klar, dass unser Plan einfältig war. Leicht durchschaubar. Und ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen nicht absolut alles für James', Lilys und Harrys Sicherheit getan zu haben. Voldemort würde sofort auf mich kommen. Der Plan war nutzlos."

"Nutzlos?", wiederholte Remus tonlos. "Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht lügen, Sirius...WAGE ES NICHT ZU LÜGEN!"

Er schritt erneut auf Sirius zu und dieser wich keineswegs zurück. Er packte ihn erneut, zitternd vor Wut, doch diesmal direkt am Hals. Sirius' Haut war rau und eiskalt, aber Remus kümmerte das jetzt auch nicht mehr. Er drückte zu und Sirius klammerte sich verzweifelt an Remus' Unterarme und Handgelenke.

"Eine Chance, Remus...eine einzige, lass mich weiter reden...", sagte Sirius leise und er biss die Zähne fest zusammen um nicht zu winseln.

"Warum sollte ich? Du hast ihnen doch auch keine Chance gegeben...Ihr Leben hing von dir ab und du hast es mit Füßen getreten und es für Macht verkauft...", zischte Remus und seine Fingernägel hinterließen blaue Abdrücke auf Sirius' Haut.

"Schlag mich, wenn du musst...wenn es deine Schmerzen lindert, füg mir welche zu, aber das alles wird nichts an der Wahrheit ändern, Remus. Ich war es nicht, ich habe sie nicht verraten! Wenn du durch diese Tür gehst und mich wimmernd zurück lässt, wird dir das vielleicht eine Woche Genugtuung verschaffen...mit Glück sogar einen Monat. Aber danach, Remus, danach kommt die Leere. Und du wirst dich fragen, was gewesen wäre, wenn du mich doch angehört hättest...glaub es mir, Remus, ich lebe jeden einzelnen Tag hier drinnen mit Reue und Selbsthass...ich weiß wovon ich rede..."

"Ich...nein...", sagte Remus, doch seine Fassade bröckelte. Er lockerte seinen Griff um Sirius' Hals, allerdings ließ er ihn nicht komplett los.

"Danke.", murmelte Sirius, doch sein Gesicht veränderte sich nicht.

"Rede!", fuhr Remus ihn an, er ärgerte sich jetzt schon über seine Schwäche.

"Ich hielt unseren Plan also für nutzlos, denn Voldemort hätte nicht lange nach dem Geheimniswahrer suchen müssen. Es war zu leicht, dachte ich...und so..." Sirius brach erneut ab und wandte zum ersten Mal den Blick bewusst von Remus ab, "...und so beschloss ich, dass es das Beste wäre jemand anderen zu nehmen. So würde Voldemort zuerst eine sehr lange Zeit nach dem Geheimniswahrer suchen müssen. Zeit, die wir nutzen konnten. Zeit, die ich verwenden wollte um mit dem Orden weiter Jagd auf ihn zu machen. Vielleicht konnten wir ihn aufhalten, noch bevor er überhaupt herausgefunden hatte, wer es war."

"Was?", flüsterte Remus und als Sirius nicht antwortete, sondern nur weiter in die Leere starrte, rüttelte er ihn grob, "Was heißt das? Ihr habt...nein, ich glaube dir nicht...du lügst mich an! Sie hätten nie getauscht! Niemand würde sonst in Frage kommen."

Sirius wimmerte auf, ohne das Remus ihm erneute Schmerzen zugefügt hätte.

"Er hatte Angst davor, doch James und ich konnten ihn davon überzeugen, dass es der perfekte Plan war. Er sträubte sich, doch schließlich hatten wir ihn so weit und wir sprachen den Zauber aus! Es verging eine Woche...und ich war unruhig. Hatte ich die falsche Wahl getroffen? Er war immer unsicher gewesen, leicht von etwas zu überzeugen, zu beeinflussen. Ich hatte Angst und dann zu Halloween...er hatte sich seit mehreren Stunden nicht gemeldet und ich hatte ihn noch eindringlichst beschworen immer pünktlich von sich hören zu lassen...es blieb still, nichts rührte sich. Ich wusste, was passiert war, noch bevor ich meine Wohnung verlassen hatte..."

"Nein, nein, nein.", schrie Remus und der Schmerz breitete sich überall in ihm aus, pochte gegen seinen Schädel und machte das rationale Denken unmöglich.  
"WAGE ES NICHT PETER ZU BESCHULDIGEN! DU HAST SIE ERMORDET, DU WARST ES! JAMES UND LILY...SIRIUS, SIE WAREN UNSERE FREUNDE...UND DU LIEFERST SIE VOLDEMORT AUS...DU HAST HARRY SEINE ELTERN GESTOHLEN, DU TRÄGST DIE SCHULD! DU SOLLST DAFÜR **STERBEN**!."

Er presste seinen Daumen mit aller Kraft auf Sirius' Halsschlagader, der Puls pochte unregelmäßig unter seiner Fingern...wurde immer schwächer...Der letzte Rest Farbe wich aus Sirius' Gesicht und er begann sich krampfhaft in Remus' Griff zu winden. Er schlug nach Remus' Unterarmen, versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, doch die Kraft wich zusehends aus seinen Gliedern. "Lass mich los, Remus..._bitte_."

Es geschah so schnell und mit solcher Heftigkeit, dass Remus gar keine Chance hatte, zu reagieren.

Da an seinem ausgestreckten Arm hängend und nach Luft ringend, wurde Sirius wie von einer Welle durchgebeutelt. Sein Kopf sackte nach vorne und Remus dachte einen verwirrten Moment lang, er habe ihn getötet...doch dann hörte er das Schluchzen.

Niemals zuvor hatte er Sirius weinen gesehen und der Anblick entsetzte ihn so sehr, dass der den Griff komplett löste. Sirius fiel vornüber auf den Tisch. Blut spritzte auf Remus' Umhang und er wich zurück. Sirius' Hände verbargen sein verletztes Gesicht, das Licht rückte das ganze in ein abstoßend deutliches Bild. Die magere Brust hob und senkte sich rasend schnell, seine Finger fuhren in fahrigen Bewegungen über Augen, Lippen bis hin zum bläulich schimmernden und geschwollenen Hals.

"Ich war es nicht...es war Peter. Er hat James und Lily verraten. Er...nicht ich!", stieß Sirius wie unter Qualen gepresst hervor und er hob seinen Blick um Remus unverwandt anzustarren. Sie waren verschwommen, glitzerten feucht und er ertrug ihren Ausdruck nicht. Alles was in ihnen eingebrannt war, war Schmerz.

"Ich habe James und Lily GELIEBT...sie waren mein Leben, meine besten Freunde. Du weißt, ich...ich wäre gestorben, Remus, hätte alles über mich ergehen lassen, jeden Folterfluch...wenn es ihnen nur geholfen hätte. NIEMALS, NIEMALS HÄTTE ICH SIE VERRATEN! ICH HABE SIE GELIEBT! _ES WAR PETER, REMUS, PETER!_"

Nun endgültig von jedweder Kraft verlassen, rutschte Sirius vom Tisch, über den Stuhl auf den Boden.

Er saß auf allen vieren, der Kopf hin und her baumelnd und Remus brachte dieser Anblick beinahe um. Er sah in jedem Zentimeter von Sirius' nassen, blutenden Gesicht Schwäche, Angst...und Verzweiflung. Er schrie auf. In drei schnellen Schritten hatte er den alten Tisch umrundet und nun stand er erneut vor Sirius, vielleicht genauso, wie er nur vor wenigen Monaten vor Voldemort gekniet hatte...er war es gewesen...und nun saß er wie ein Kleinkind heulend und flehend vor ihm...

Und etwas in Remus zerbrach...zerbarst in unendlich viele Scherben und er wusste, es würde nie wieder wie zuvor.

"Du lügst, Sirius. Das hättest du nicht tun sollen", würgte Remus hervor, doch diese giftigen Worte boten ihm keineswegs Linderung. Er fühlte sich genauso aggressiv und unkontrollierbar wie zuvor. Worte halfen nicht mehr, was immer er sagen würde, es würde an Sirius abprallen, er würde auf sein Hirngespinst beharren... Wieder schien es nur einen Ausweg zu geben... und Remus ging ihn mit sadistischem Vergnügen.

"Remus, du kennst mich doch, ich bin's Sirius. Bitte, du kannst mich nicht hier lassen! Hier werden sie mich töten! Die Dementoren, ich sehe Lily und James, wenn sie kommen. Bitte, nimm mich mit! Lass es nicht zu, das kannst du doch nicht! Ich bin unschuldig!", stammelte Sirius wie ein kleiner Schuljunge.

Einige Augenblicke herrschte eisige Ruhe, in der Remus die Spannung genoss, die entstand. Er spürte, wie alles in ihm kribbelte, sich seine Muskeln anspannten und zusammenzogen...er allein hatte die Situation jetzt noch in der Hand, kein zurück, kein bereuen...

Dann trat er mit aller Kraft zu.

Direkt in Sirius' Bauch...und er war sich sicher ihm damit Rippen zu brechen. Sirius spuckte Blut und übergab sich. Remus gönnte ihm Sekunden der Ruhe...in seinen Gedanken konzentrierte er sich auf seine schönsten Erinnerungen mit James und Lily. Ihre Hochzeit zum Beispiel, Harrys Geburt...er rief sich die Bilder so lebhaft wie möglich ins Gedächtnis und jedes mal wenn ein neuer Gedanke ihn überkam, trat er zu. Zweimal, direkt in die Stelle, wo Sirius' Nabel war, dreimal auf sein Brustbein...und einmal zwischen die Oberschenkel...

Danach wurde Sirius bewusstlos.

"WAS UM HIMMELS WILLEN -?", kreischte eine Stimme sehr dicht an Remus' Ohr. Er wurde aus der Trance gerissen und in der nächsten Sekunde starrte er in das wutverzerrte Gesicht des ersten Wärters. Er packte Remus an den Schultern und wirbelte ihn brutal herum. "WAS HABEN SIE MIT IHM GEMACHT?"

Remus blinzelte und zum zweiten Mal an diesem fruchtbaren Tag rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

Der Wärter ließ von Remus ab und beugte sich über Sirius. "WARTEN SIE DRAUSSEN!"

Remus starrte auf die blutende Gestalt hinunter, die einst sein bester Freund gewesen war. "Was habe ich-?" Er wollte sich ebenfalls zu Sirius herunterbücken, doch der Mann stieß ihn weg. "VERSCHWINDEN SIE! ANDREWS!" Der zweite Mann erschien in der Tür und sein Blick glitt zu Sirius. "Heilige-", begann er, doch der erste Wärter unterbrach ihn.

"SCHAFF DEN WAHNSINNIGEN HIER RAUS! LOS! ER MUSS HIER RAUS! UND RUF – RUF DEN AZT! **SCHNELL**!"

Andrews warf einen entsetzten Blick auf Sirius, dann packte er Remus um die Mitte und zog ihn zur Tür. Remus allerdings wehrte sich mit aller Kraft, er schlug um sich und achtete nicht mal mehr darauf ob den Wärter oder sich selbst dabei verletzt.. "Nein, nein...das ist alles meine Schuld...nein, ich muss ihm...lassen sie mich...NEIN!" Es gelang ihm sich aus Andrews' Griff zu befreien und er rannte zurück zu Sirius.

Der Anblick war grauenvoll.

Sirius' lebloser Körper, der durch einen Zauber des ersten Wärters in Luft gehoben wurde und nun auf Augenhöhe hing. Das Gesicht, geschwunden und verletzt...alles verschwollen und voller mittlerweile eingetrocknetem Blut. Die hellen Augen waren in einer Art Trance zwar wieder offen, aber orientierungslos. Speichel lief ihm aus den schiefhängenden Mundwinkeln. Nun war nichts mehr von seiner einstigen Schönheit über.

--

"Eine bezaubernde Geschichte, Remus."

In die Dunkelheit hinein wurde ein Streichholz angezündet und einen Moment später brannte die kleine Kerze auf dem Holztisch wieder. Sie war ausgegangen, nachdem Sirius zu heftig ausgeatmet hatte. Nun, erkannte man wieder die Gesichter der beiden Männer. Remus Lupin auf der einen Seite, von schmaler Statur und seit seinen Kindertagen von einer permanenten Blässe begleitet. Remus verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

"Lass den Sarkasmus! Ich habe dir die Geschichte erzählt, um dir meine Situation klar zu machen. Meine damalige Situation." Der schwarze Umhang hing schlaff um seine Schultern und mit den im Schoss verschlungenen Händen und aneinandergedrückten Beinen wirkte er wie ein kleiner Junge, der seine Strafe erwartete. Von der anderen Seite des Tisches kam Gelächter.

"Ich habe damals auch versucht dir meine Situation klar zu machen, allerdings..." Sirius strich über sein linkes Auge, wo sich noch immer eine Narbe an seiner Augenbraue entlang zog. "...hast du wohl nicht ganz verstanden worauf ich hinaus wollte." Anders als Remus war er kräftiger gebaut, hatte breite Schulter und markante Gesichtszüge. Doch es half nichts, den Großteil seiner Jugend und Schönheit hatte er in Askaban verloren.

"Es tut mir leid, Sirius. Das weißt du...Aber ich hatte allen Grund dich für schuldig zu halten. Es waren so viele Beweise..."

"Indizien, Remus.", besserte Sirius bitter aus. "Nur Indizien."

Remus wog einen Moment lang ab, ob eine Diskussion Sinn gehabt hätte, aber er wusste doch, dass Sirius zu viel gelitten hatte um Widerspruch jeglicher Art gelten zu lassen. Was Remus getan hatte, würde er niemals vergeben.

"Ich habe dennoch oft über deine Worte nachgedacht, weißt du.", sagte Remus stattdessen und er rutschte ein wenig in seinem Sessel herum. "Über Jahre hinweg habe ich mir meine Gedanken gemacht. Hin und wieder habe ich sogar das Bild von Peter als den wahren Verräter zugelassen, doch mein Hass auf dich war zu groß. Ich war mir so sicher..." Er machte eine Pause. "Trotzdem verging kein Tag an dem ich nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte."

"Ich habe nichts anderes gemacht, als nachgedacht, Remus.", sagte Sirius strich unruhig über die glatte Tischplatte. "Genug Zeit hatte ich ja."

Remus schwieg, denn noch einen Versuch Sirius versöhnlich zu stimmen, hätte er nicht über die Lippen gebracht.

"Sechs Monate.", sagte Sirius plötzlich und sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen. "Solange lag ich auf der Krankenstation. Die zahlreichen Wunden, Quetschungen, Brüche und innere Verletzungen, die du mir zugefügt hast, brauchten dank der Dementoren doppelt so lange um zu verheilen. Denn nicht einmal halb tot geprügelt haben sie diese Kreaturen von mir fern gehalten. Tag und Nacht sind sie vor meiner Tür gestanden...Dazu kam, dass mir Schmerzmittel verwehrt wurden. Durch die Betäubung hätte ich die Dementoren wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Und wo bleibt der Witz, wenn ich nicht täglich an ihre toten Körper erinnert werde?"

Remus musste nicht fragen, wer mit "ihre toten Körper" gemeint war.

"Das war die schlimmste Zeit. Und wir sprechen hier von Askaban, dort ist alles eine schlimme Zeit.", fuhr Sirius zynisch fort, "Zu den seelischen Qualen kamen die körperlichen dazu. Und wieder einmal die Selbstvorwürfe, als wären sie nicht sowieso meine ständigen Begleiter gewesen..." Er lachte wieder auf. "Ich hätte mich deutlicher ausdrücken sollen, mich wehren sollen und nicht losheulen wie ein Baby, mehr Information geben...einfach überzeugender sein."

"Ich hätte dir nie geglaubt.", sagte Remus leise.

"Ein Wunder, dass der Arzt mich wieder so gut zusammen bekommen hat. Stell dir vor, Remus, ich bin sogar noch zeugungsfähig. Ich könnte Kinder in diese Welt setzen! Allerdings fragt sich welche normale Frau, einen vernarbten, alten Mann wie mich noch v–"

"Hör auf!", zischte Remus angespannt.

"Wie konnte ich nur!", stieß Sirius den anderen ignorierend hervor, "Ich habe doch glatt vergessen, dass mich alle für einen Massenmörder halten. Das erschwert die Suche nach einer Frau natürlich noch zusätzlich..."

"Ich weiß, dass du mich dafür hasst.", sagte Remus. "Du hast Recht damit!"

"Oh ja..", sagte Sirius leise. "Als ich wieder in meiner Zelle war, wollte ich aus durchaus verständlichen Gründen Selbstmord begehen. Ein für alle mal alles beenden. Leider wird dafür gesorgt, dass nichts in der Zelle als Hilfsmittel dienen könnte. Außer einer Matratze und dem Klo war ja nichts da. Ich saß also fest, wollte sterben, konnte aber nicht. Das Schlimmste ist jedoch, und ich merke es immer wieder seit ich ausgebrochen bin, dass solche Gedanken nicht wieder verschwinden. Einmal soweit gedacht, gibt es keinen Weg zurück."

Remus wurde schlecht. Er wollte so etwas nicht hören, nicht von Sirius.

"Nicht, Sirius..."

"Warum denn?", fragte Sirius und er sah die Angst in Remus' Augen und es gefiel ihm. "Remus, das war mein Leben...so habe ich Tag für Tag zugebracht, mit dem innigen Wunsch nach dem Tod, der Erlösung. Du selbst hast gesagt, dass Askaban krank und verrückt macht...nun ja, ich streite es nicht ab."

"Du bist nun frei..."

"Aber noch immer schuldig...", ergänzte Sirius scharf. "Das ist allerdings nicht einmal das größte Problem."

Er machte eine Pause, wog seine Wort ab und sprach dann ruhig, beinahe lässig weiter.

"Ich habe mich mittlerweile fast ganz damit abgefunden, gehasst und für den Mörder meiner besten Freunde gehalten zu werden. Die Menschen, die mir noch irgendetwas bedeuten, falls ich solcher Gefühle denn überhaupt noch fähig bin, kennen die Wahrheit...Was ich allerdings nicht ertrage..." Er biss die Zähne zusammen, denn er wusste nicht, welches Gefühl zuerst an die Oberfläche treten würde. Wut oder Trauer.

"...nicht nach vierzehn Jahren und auch nicht nach vierzig, ist der Selbsthass. Remus, ich schwöre dir, niemand...weder Harry noch Molly oder Dumbledore oder irgendwer auf dieser verdammten Welt könnte mich jemals so sehr hassen, wie ich mich selbst hasse. Tag für Tag. Stunde um Stunde."

Sirius beugte sich nach vorne und die Kerze erhellte sein müdes altes Gesicht.

"Ich wünsche mir einen Tag, Remus. Einen einzigen.", flüsterte Sirius und er zeigte die Zahl mit seinen Fingern. "James und Lily wurden mir entrissen...uns allen entrissen und es bleiben nicht mehr als Erinnerungen. Remus, nur einen Tag mit ihnen..."

Remus senkte seinen Blick. In seinem Kopf breitete sich ein permanentes schmerzhaftes Pochen aus. "Ich auch, Sirius, ich auch."

Sirius lehnte sich ruckartig zurück und sein Gesicht verschwand im Schatten. Stille trat zwischen die beiden und Remus hörte sein Blut noch immer in den Ohren rauschen Da lehnte Sirius sich wieder nach vorne, so nahe es ging an Remus heran und dieser erschrak. Sirius lächelte.

Wohl hatte es nicht mehr die gleiche verzaubernde Wirkung wie damals, doch nichtsdestotrotz...Remus musste augenblicklich an ihre Schulzeit denken. Etwas heißes peitschte von einem Moment zum anderen in seinem Bauch auf. Es war das gleiche angenehme Gefühl, dass er immer empfunden hatte, wenn er seine drei Freunde angesehen und ihn dabei ausschließlich Stolz erfüllt hatte.

"Erinnerst du dich noch an deine erste Verwandlung in Hogwarts?"

Remus zwang sich nicht sofort zu nicken. Er blieb einige Sekunden bewegungslos. Dann–

"Selbstverständlich.", sagte er schließlich und nun musste er unerklärlicherweise genauso lächeln. Wenn das Sirius' einziger Weg war..."Es war Halloween und James, Peter und du, ihr hattet Strafarbeiten auf den Gründen zu erledigen. Ein großer Fehler von Filch, euch gerade dorthin zu schicken..."

--

_Nächstes Mal_ – Halloween 1971; James, Sirius und Peter müssen Strafarbeiten erledigen, leider begegnet ihnen dabei Remus, wenn auch nicht in seiner typischen Erscheinung.


End file.
